Soul Silver
by Mintermist
Summary: Lyra is a sixteen year old girl living in New Bark Town. Following the basic events of the game, she endeavors to reach the Pokémon League with her trusted Chikorita. Meanwhile, numerous tumultuous events lead up to love, betrayal and jealousy...


**Author's Note: Hullo, world. So, I was bored, and felt like writing something totally new and different (I needed a break from smaller fics). So, I was revisiting my childhood by playing Pokémon SoulSilver and during my walk down memory lane, I got struck by a story idea. Yipee! So, instead of putting together a massive poetry assignment due for tomorrow, I started writing this. It's simply the Prologue, and it's sort of a recap of the beginning of the basic story...but it gets better and the next chapter takes place about six months later. So, read on and enjoy.  
Comment, too, if you please. :)**

* * *

"_Ly_-ra," Mom's voice was sunny, gentle as the breeze blowing through New Bark Town as she called me out of my sleepy reverie, "Time to wake up, honey." There was the distinctive crinkle of the blinds being drawn, and sunlight streamed into the room. Potted azaleas sat on the windowsill, and dust moats danced in lazy circles around my extensive PokéDoll collection. Above all, my awakening senses could detect the delectable scent of French Toast rising from the kitchen below. "Now, I know that it's the weekend and you probably want to sleep, but Ethan dropped by earlier," Mom continued, brushing an escaped wisp of her auburn hair behind her ear and flashing me a knowing smile.

"Oh?" I asked innocently, sitting up groggily, as my mother rolled her eyes. I proceeded to return the favour, and she shook her head. I slipped my bare feet into the fuzzy pink slippers by my bed with an exasperated sigh; I was determined that, no matter anyone else's opinions, Ethan and I would always remain friends, and _only_ friends. Nothing more.

"I told him you were still asleep, but that I'd let you know he'd been by when you woke up. He said something about Professor Elm needing to speak to you, so it's bound to be important." I could feel the puzzled expression light upon my features, and it was evident through mom's laughter that I must bear some resemblance to a clueless Magikarp.

"Okay. Thanks, mom," I said, running my fingers through my tousled brown hair. "I wonder what Professor Elm needs, though?" Professor Elm had been connected to our family for what seemed like an eternity. He and Dad were best friends, going back into their hotshot trainer days, and sometimes I had babysat his son. Not a single holiday went by when the Elms and my family didn't get together for festivities.

"I really don't know, sweetie. But whatever it is, you should hurry up and get ready. Don't keep them waiting."

* * *

"There," I murmured, tucking my cap into place. A large red bow adorned the crisp white hat, the single decoration speaking volumes about my character, and I smiled at the creativity of my fashion statement. The sixteen year old girl in the mirror grinned back at me, mimicking my actions, as I took the time to peruse her appearance. Coffee-coloured pigtails peeked out from beneath the brim of her _chapeau_, and there was a twinkle within her warm toffee-hued eyes. A dark-wash overall romper and a long-sleeved red T clung to her slim figure, utterly flattering as she pirouetted and pivoted in the mirror...

The tinny electronica melody of my cellphone's ringtone caused me to snap back to reality, eyes scanning my room for my phone. Naturally, it was tossed haphazardly onto my bed, and I leapt for the electronic.

"Hello?" I said, once I'd pressed the glowing green "Answer" button.

"Hey, Lyra! You awake yet, sleepyhead?" The sound of my best friend's cheerful tenor caused me to smile unconsciously.

"Hey, Ethan! Yep, I'm awake. I was literally just about to head to your place, actually, but then you called." I grabbed for my tan satchel with my free hand, swinging it over my shoulder as I took the stairs by two.

"Well hurry up, Slowpoke. You take for_ever_. Plus, Professor Elm is ridiculously excited, so whatever he's stoked for, it's got to be intense. He's seriously more excited than a little kid getting to meet the League Champ."

"Gotcha. I'll be there in a minute. You at your place or at the Lab?"

"Well, actually I'm just chilling outside with Marill, cause technically it's supposed to be _you_ at the Lab, and Marill wanted to enjoy the sunshine."

"'Kay, cool. See you two in a sec, then."

"Yep. Bye." The click of the phone signalled the end of our conversation, and I slipped my phone into my pack.

"Going out, honey?" Mom asked, as she flipped channels on the TV. Our modest house was in perfect order, every aspect looking as though it belonged in a magazine.

"Yeah, I'm going to Professor Elm's with Ethan. I dunno when I'll be back, but I have my cell on me, so I'll let you know if it gets late."

"Alright, dear. Have fun!"

"Yep. Later, mom." I slipped out the front door quickly, and immediately found myself wrapped up in the famous New Bark Town breezes. Wind was our primary source of power here, and the windmills spun in a continuous blur around the cute little houses.

"Hey, Lyra-girl!" Ethan ran over from the direction of his house across the way from mine. His standard black-and-yellow baseball cap was perched backwards on his head, a strand of his black hair hanging rakishly over storm grey eyes. The tan backpack he always carried was slung over his shoulders, and his small, bright blue partner Marill followed closely at his heels, sprinting to keep up. "You are officially the most non-morning-ish person that I know."

"And _you're_ 'morning-ish', Ethan Hibiki?" I demanded, raising an eyebrow. It was only last year that I had tried to persuade Ethan to go on runs with me to Cherrygrove City, since he had a Pokémon that could protect us from any wild Pokémon we encountered. Sadly, the plan had failed miserably seeing as the guy couldn't get himself out of bed early enough.

"Pshhh _obviously_. I'm just that talented, dontcha know, Slowpoke?"

"Takes one to know one..." I muttered. "Come on; let's head over to Elm's."

"Right. Let's go. Any idea what he wants?"

"Beats me. I doubt he'd be that pumped if he was just gonna ask me to babysit his son again."

"True. There's no knowing with Elm." Ethan flashed me a grin. I shook my head.

For a moment there was no sound but the scuffs of the dusty trail beneath our feet, and the noisy conversations between the wind and the trees. Our silence was comfortable, familiar. How many times had we walked this pathway together? The viridian shade of the grass with each blade bowing to the might of the wind, the worn and pebbly lane beneath our sneakers which bored the imprints of thousands of footfalls...every aspect of this town whispered memories from our childhood.

"Who's that?" Ethan murmured, diving into my stream of nostalgia and breaking up its sunlit waves. I glanced up to see a long-haired red-head boy gazing wistfully through the window of Elm's Lab. He couldn't have been much older than either of us- seventeen or eighteen, I would hazard- with a lean, muscular build and a brooding aura about him.  
"Uhmm...excuse me? Can I help you?" I asked, stepping up to him. I could hear the hesitation colouring my tone, so I threw in a smile as I came to stand beside the boy.

He turned his head towards me, and I found myself rather taken aback by the cold hatred that smouldered in his striking steel grey eyes.

"Get. Lost," he replied, his voice filled with loathing.

"Uhh I'm sorry...but, I was just wondering if—"

"I said: _screw. Off_," the boy snarled, shoving me backwards. "Or did you not understand that the first time?"

"Geez, no need to be rude!" Ethan shouted, his hands balling into fists. The red haired boy turned to him contemptuously, his handsome face twisted into a grimace, clearly undaunted. Static crackled on the air between them, and so I grabbed Ethan's arm, dragging him to the doors of Professor Elm's Lab before a fight could break out.

"Whatever. Come on, Ethan. The guy wants to be alone, the guy wants to be alone. Let him have his space." I could sense the daggers shooting between them— the sparks were nearly visible— and so I was glad to get behind the sliding doors of Professor Elm's Lab.

"Holy crap... I can't believe what that freaking jerk—"

"Whatever, I don't really care. It's not that important. There'll always be people in this world like that, and honestly the best revenge is being nice right back."

"Yeah but—" He was interrupted by a thin man in a white coat. His black hair was cut short, and wire-rimmed glasses perched on the edge of his nose.

"Hi, there, Lyra, Ethan! The professor is expecting you," Sean the Lab Aide said, "Go right on in."

"Thanks, Sean," I replied sweetly, tugging on Ethan's arm as we were ushered to the back room.

All things considered, the Laboratory of Professor Elm was rather impressive. Columns and columns of bookshelves lined the walls, filled with the strangest assortment of literature, handbooks and manuals, of jarred specimens, plants and fossils, and of course, photographs and drawings from Elm's eight-year-old-son. Scattered about the back room were research papers, computers, and curious devices which I confess to being clueless about.

But, most impressive of all was the man who was occupied on the computer, with his receding mousse-brown hairline, spectacles, and white lab coat. It was not what lay externally on his physique, but rather the knowledge and the mind that he possessed that were what were so very spectacular.

At the sound of our footsteps echoing on the hard linoleum, Elm turned around. His face broke into a delighted beam.

"Ethan, you brought Lyra! What utterly perfect timing."

"Hello, professor," I smiled. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, let's cut to the chase. You see, Lyra, I just got an e-mail from Mr. Pokémon, a colleague of mine, and he is incredibly excited. Mind you, he gets incredibly excited a lot...but either way, he claims that it's the real thing this time and that he has come into the possession of a startling and wonderfully rare discovery."

"What sort of discovery?" Ethan asked.

"That's just it, m'boy. I don't know! I'd love to go out to visit and investigate, but you see, I'm really wrapped up in my lab work and I don't have a moment to spare to run up to his house- it's just past Cherrygrove City. I was wondering, Lyra, if you would be able to take the time to run an errand for me, and investigate in my stead? It shouldn't take too long."

I shot a glance at Ethan, who nodded his head with enthusiasm.

"Not a problem, Professor." The words slipped easily out of my mouth, and Professor Elm's expression became one of an excited schoolboy.

"Oh, thank you so much, Lyra. I know that I can count on you...you have no idea how much this could aid my research."

I laughed lightly, as this was probably one of Elm's favourite phrases. Everything seemed to aid his research. "Now, you'll need a Pokémon to protect you along the way— it's too dangerous for you to go out there alone. Let's see...I have three with me here; a Cyndaquil, Chikorita and Totodile. Why don't you look them over and choose one for yourself?" He pointed to a cylindrical machine upon which three Pokéballs rested.

A Pokémon? For me? Bubbles of quivering anticipation seemed to fill me, carrying me higher and higher into euphoria as I took one of the spherical devices in my hands. I pressed the button, and a white light seemed to explode, dazzling me as a small black and yellow creature burst forth. Bright flames flickered on its back, and it squinted up at me as its snout snuffled the air.

"That would be Cyndaquil," Elm said. "He's a bit of a quirky fellow...rather mischievous and a whole heck of a handful." I nodded thoughtfully.

"I think I'd like to see the others before I make my decision," I murmured.

"Fair enough, fair enough," Elm chuckled, while I pressed the button to return Cyndaquil to his Pokéball and took the next sphere in hand.

Another dazzling flash of light issued from the Pokéball, and I found myself face to face with an adorable little creature. A large tropical leaf sprouted from its pear-coloured head, while little buds circled its neck. Large ruby eyes locked with mine, and I simply _knew._

"This is Chikorita, a grass-type Pokémon," Elm explained, "This one's a bit of a sassy little miss, but she's truly a sweetheart."

I crouched down, extending my hand to her. Soft, soothing sounds issued from my lips.

"Hey, there, sweetie," I murmured, before turning to Elm. "Can I be honest and say that I have now experienced love-at-first-sight?" The Chikorita regarded me quizzically, before she buffeted my hand with her head, and laughter chorused around me.

"I'd say it's a mutual feeling?" Ethan answered, his eyes fixed on the small Pokémon and me. I glanced up at him, trying to read his expression, but his face was nothing but a blank page as he turned to survey the Lab.

"Excellent! That's exactly what any Pokémon partnership needs. So, you take the Chikorita with you, Lyra...if you'd like to, you could give her a name."

I scooped my newfound partner into my arms, standing straight and looking into her face. She regarded me with a frankly cheeky gleam, and I chuckled.

"I think I'd like that; there's no sense in calling her by her breed name if we're gonna be friends...that'd be like me calling Ethan merely "Human". Let's see...I think she could do with a plant name, don't you? Lily? Rose? Thistle? Ivy? Calla? Pansy? Azalea?"

At the last mentioned word, the Chikorita buffeted my shoulder imperiously. "What...Azalea? You like that name?" I asked her. She chirped her affirmation.

"Well, that concludes things, I suppose. Azalea it must be," Elm said, the gusto in his voice bouncing with excitement. "Now, Mr. Pokémon lives up on Route 30, just North of Cherrygrove. If you get lost or anything, just give the Lab a call, and I'll have Sean give you the directions again."

"Alright. Thanks, Professor," I grinned, turning to leave with Azalea trotting at my heels. "I'll find out what it is that's got Mr. Pokémon so wrapped up."

"Thank you, Lyra! And Ethan, thank you for bringing Lyra to see me. I'll see you two later, then."

There was the mechanical _whirr_ of the sliding electronic doors opening to admit us into the sunny afternoon, and I quickly steered Ethan away from where the red-haired boy brooded.

"Wow, Lyra! Your very own Pokémon? That's intense!" Ethan exclaimed.

I laughed, throwing a casual glance towards the little creature that sauntered beside me. "You should show her to your mom before you leave."

I nodded, still rendered rather speechless by Azalea, who was investigating each patch of grass in apparent awe.

There was a sudden mechanical melody, and Ethan groaned as he whipped out his cellphone.

"Crap crap crap...that'll be my dad. I told him I'd only be a few minutes, and that I'd be back to help him paint the fence. Ughh he's going to be so pissed. Catch you later, 'kay, Lyra? Call me when you get back."

"Mhmm 'kay, I will. Later!" I watched as he sprinted off towards his house, and then looked to Azalea. "Come on, you. Let's introduce you to mum."

* * *

My feet pounded on the dusty Earth beneath me, as the late afternoon sun beat down on me. Azalea and I had spent the afternoon trekking out to Cherrygrove City, and I couldn't have been more thankful for her company. We had been assailed by countless Geodude and Pidgey, and a few Sentret... Despite the fact that they were common, it was better being able to have Azalea fend them off than having to sprint away.

The grass came up to my knees, and my little friend had to hop and skip to keep above it.

"It can't be much further, right, Azalea?" She cast me a '_you've-said-that-a-million-times-already_' glare, and a grin stretched onto my features. "I'm not kidding this time, girlie. We've gone at least two kilometres north of Cherrygrove now, and the guy back there said to take the right-hand route at the fork-in-the-road..."

Azalea chirped impatiently, weaving through the grass with the speed of a Rapidash. '_Come _on_, let's keep going._' She seemed to be saying.  
We turned about a bend in the path, and there it was. The moss-covered roof sat atop a smartly crafted timber house, and a sign sat by the door bearing the words: "Mr. Pokémon's Residence."

Approaching the door, I knocked three times, and had scarcely finished that action before the door swung open.

A grey moustached man in a tan suit and matching hat clapped his hands in delight.

"Oh, you must be Lyra! It was I who sent an e-mail to Professor Elm earlier. Come in, come in!" He ushered me inside of the cozy little house. "Have a seat. Allow me to introduce you to Professor Oak, a truly exceptional colleague of mine."

The other man sitting at the table inclined his head to me in greeting, as Mr. Pokémon rushed to a crammed shelf and withdrew a spherical object.

"This is what I want Professor Elm to examine," Mr. Pokémon enthused, handing me what appeared to be a mysterious egg. "A friend of mine from Ecruteak gave it to me, and I bet that you cannot find this type of egg in Johto. I thought Professor Elm might be able to identify it. 'He's the best when it comes to research of Pokémon evolution,' as Professor Oak here would say."

"That I would," Oak grinned. "The man is a genius. My research would be at a standstill if not for his work." The Professor grew pensive. "Hmmm...I say, Lyra, would you be interested in aiding such research? There is a device called a Pokédex, you see...it records data regarding Pokémon that have been seen or caught be the user. Would you be interested in taking one with you, and recording your findings on it as you continue on your travels?"

"Oh! I...yeah, that'd be cool!" I exclaimed, as Oak handed me a small red device. I slipped it into my pack, while cradling the egg.

"Excellent. Drop by my Lab in Pallet Town if you complete it. As for now, I really must be off to Goldenrod City to oversee the radio show."

"You know, I should probably get going before it gets dark, too. Nice meeting you...I'll get this to Professor Elm."

"Thank you, Lyra," Mr. Pokémon replied, as my ringtone went off.

"Hello, Lyra speaking."

"Lyra! You have to get back to the lab...oh my...it's...it's just awful!"

* * *

"Almost home, Azalea," I murmured. The sun was beginning to set, casting flickering orange hues on Cherrygrove City. Our shadows stretched, dancing at our feet. "Just through here and— oof!"

A swift, red-black blur knocked the air from my lungs, and I toppled over gasping for air.

"Watch it!" The red-haired boy snapped, jumping up from and brushing dust from himself.

"You know, manners wouldn't hurt you, bud. What are you doing?" I replied, trying to keep the irritated edge from my voice as I brushed dust from myself.

"Oh, hell... you again? You're that chick who got a Pokémon at the Lab, right? What a pathetic waste...it's way too good for a wimp like you, you know."

"_Excuse_ me?" A crease formed between my brows, as I locked gazes with the redhead.

"Again, you don't understand...typical. Well, guess what...now I've got a good Pokémon too, so I'll show you what I mean." He withdrew a Pokéball from his belt, and released the creature inside; a snuffling nose, a flame on its back, its smooth skin forming a yellow and black pattern...

"Cyndaquil?" I exclaimed. The Pokémon gazed at me a moment, and I could clearly recall our first encounter at Professor Elm's Lab.

"You've got that right. Cyndaquil, _tackle_!" The fire Pokémon sprinted forwards, slamming into Azalea with jarring force. I bit my lip, as the two creatures circled one another in a clearly combative stance.

"Azalea, show him what you've got, girl!"

The Chikorita danced about Cyndaquil, before she rammed into his side, sending the two of them flying.

"Razor leaf!"

"Tackle!"

"Come on, dodge it, girl. You can do it!"

"Hell, Cyndaquil, stop loafing around!"

A flurry of commands and cries shot back and forth, tumultuous and cacophonic.

"Just one more time, Azalea! You're so close!" I screamed, clenching my fists in fear. "Just keep looking for an opening, baby!" Azalea spun and circled, weaving in and around the Cyndaquil and his flames as easily as if she'd been born doing so. She twisted and turned, jumped and leapt, skittering away from the flames on the Cyndaquil's back.

I bit my lip watching the fire Pokémon, with its woozy, uncoordinated swipes at my girl.

"Tackle!" I cried, a river of anxiety building in the floodgates of my soul.

Azalea danced, before colliding with Cyndaquil, sending the poor mite flying and into a state of stone cold unconsciousness.

"NO!" The red-haired boy cried, fury colouring his tone like a splatter of red paint. He returned the Cyndaquil to its Pokéball with a grim glower, before turning on me.

"You watch yourself...do you even know who I am? I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer...be careful." He elbowed past me, and I glanced down at Azalea with my eyebrows raised...

...to spot a curious plastic rectangle abandoned upon the grass. Casting a covert glance at the retreating boy, I leant to pick it up.

"It's a Trainer Card," I murmured, flipping it over to see the name. "Silver?"

"Hey! You!" There was the sound of feet hitting the path in a frenzied fashion. "Give that back! It's my trainer card...oh...hell...you saw my name..." His silvery eyes widened in apprehension, dread compiling behind his gaze as he backed up. He cursed violently under his breath, before turning tail and gunning it North for Route 30.

"What the...?" Bewilderment swathed my voice, before I shook my head. "Okay, whatever...let's get back to New Bark Town, Azalea. You doing okay after that battle?"

* * *

The breeze gusting through New Bark Town bore the traces of nightfall. The sun had nearly set by the time Azalea and I had covered the four-kilometre run to New Bark Town.

"What could have happened to the professor?" I wondered aloud, sending Ethan a quick text about the red-haired boy and Elm's emergency, and telling him to meet me at the Lab.

The lamps were lit when I reached the doorway of the Lab, making my way inside and straight to the back room. My stomach twisted uncomfortably, as I perceived the blue-uniformed Police officer next to the obviously shaken Professor. A ringed notebook was clutched within the officer's hands, and he turned to me sharply.

"You! Who are you? Can't you see...we're investigating the case of the missing Pokémon here? Let's see...rule number one, to quote the handbook... 'Whoever did it will come back to the scene of the crime!'... Oh, my... so that must mean...you're the culprit?"

The doors burst open, and suddenly Ethan was sprinting in followed by Marill.

"Wait...what? She doesn't even have anything to do with it! I saw, sir. There was this red-headed guy earlier, looking into the building and acting like a dou—" I nudged him sharply in the ribs. It was one thing to think, but another to say. "Okay, fine, acting like a royal jerk," Ethan corrected himself, glaring at me.

"In fact, I'd say about half an hour ago in Cherrygrove, I literally ran into him and we ended up battling," I added. The cop's eyes widened.

"_What_? You battled a boy like that? Goodness...if he was that eager for a getaway, and with a Cyndaquil, no less, he _must_ be the one who did it. Did you happen to catch his name?"  
I nodded.

"Yeah, I did, when he dropped his trainer card. He goes by Silver."

"Silver? Alright. Thank you for helping my investigation. My next assignment: track down this red-haired individual!" The cop inclined his head to us, before barrelling out of the Lab.

"...I was sure I recognized that Cyndaquil. How could I have been that freaking stupid as not to try to bring it back?" I groaned.

"No one can blame you. You've probably helped in this situation the most. I'm just glad that the cop understood that you're innocent," Ethan said, "You should get home, Lyra. Call me tomorrow, okay? I've got to go before my parents flip at me for sneaking out." I nodded silently.

"Mhmm..later." I turned my gaze to Professor Elm, who had put his head in his hands on his desk.

"Oh this is _terrible_, Lyra. That poor, poor Pokémon...you know, they say that a Pokémon with a bad trainer turns bad itself...absolutely dreadful." He shook his head, looking up at me. "But...I suppose we'll have to leave it to the police force..."

"That's definitely true, Professor," I replied, setting my satchel on the desk and pulling out the egg. "Now, I'm not sure if this is the absolute best time for this, but, all things considered..."

"Oh! Yes! Mr. Pokémon's big discovery!" Elm sat up straighter, his eyes transfixed by the egg as I passed it to him. "Marvellous! Oh my goodness...an egg, yes? I don't believe that in all of my years I've ever seen one of this variety." He examined it, fascinated. "Although, it _is_ still just an egg. Mr. Pokémon is rather taken by them...there's this strange fascination that he has for them. But, I suppose now we shall have to see what lies inside. I think I'll keep it and do a little research. I'll give you a call if anything interesting turns up."

"Sounds good, Professor," I nodded, reaching to close my satchel...

"Wait...what? Lyra...is that a Pokédex that you have there?" I glanced down, seeing that the red device had nearly slipped out.

"Uhh...yeah, it is. Professor Oak gave it to me when I was visiting Mr. Pokémon."

"_Oak_ gave you this Pokédex? Lyra, that's...that's _incredible_! Professor Oak has a true gift for seeing the potential of trainers. If he gave you that device, he must see something incredible in you..." He trailed off, as Azalea chirped. "I always knew you were a little different, Lyra...I suppose we'll have to see how everything turns out...but, oh! Look at that. Is that the same sassy Chikorita you left with?"

"Yep, that's Azalea, Professor Elm. I think I've pretty much found my soul sister there." I laughed, picking up the squirming Pokémon.

"She seems rather taken by you, I must say. You know what? With a Pokédex and a loving Pokémon, you should take the Gym challenge! If you manage to defeat all of the Gym Leaders, you'll eventually get to challenge the Pokémon League and the Champion. Or not..." He chuckled. "Becoming the Champ is a terribly difficult endeavour...but, why don't you at least challenge Violet City's Gym Leader, Falkner?"

I glanced at Azalea, who was snuggled and dozing off in my arms.

"I'll think about it, Professor. Keep it in mind, y'know?"

* * *

**Author's End Note: Thank you to my brilliant reviewers and critiquers for noticing that the transfer between my writing program and royally destroyed the formatting. I'm afraid that this is as close as I can get it to legible on here. You're truly wonderful people. :)  
Cheers!**

**-Mintermist**


End file.
